Cursed
by Florexandra
Summary: What if Cameron and Kay had been together once but they just don't remember? What if they were about to live out their happily ever after when a curse separated them and everyone else from each other? How would their lives play out then? This story is brought to you by a prompt I was given on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a showman named Campbell Noir along with his identical twin brother Jameson Noir. They were known throughout the realms for their deceptions, their ability to create magic without having magical abilities themselves. Everyone was intrigued and fascinated by them... well, almost everyone. In the kingdom of Danica lived the daughters of a king, Kaeleigh and Carolina. They were both guarded day and night after the passing of the queen when both girls were young. However, one night Princess Carolina managed to slip past the guards and past her sister, when she was found the next morning, she had taken ill due to a potion she had been given by a mysterious figure. Her older sister, Kaeleigh was heartbroken when there was nothing the doctors could do for Carolina and stayed by her sister's side until the young princess took her final breath. After finding the cause of her sister's passing, Kaeleigh vowed to never have anything to do with magic of any kind again. Little did she know that another type of magic would be finding its way into her life which would come with a cost, after all, all magic comes with a price...

One morning, Cameron Black came into Kay Daniels' office with a peculiar package in his hands. "Morning Kay." He gave a dimpled smile as he walked into the room.

Kay smiled back at him, "Morning." She then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Not that I'm not glad to see you Cameron but what are you doing here? We don't have a new case for you this week."

"Actually, I think I might have one for you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's FBI serious but I think it's you and me serious" He said placing the package on her desk and sitting down in the seat in front of her.

"Me and you?" Kay asked as she got up from her own seat and read the note attached to the parcel, "It's meant for our eyes only?"

"Apparently. I doubt it's anything lethal or I bet the security team would have tackled me to the ground when I came in" He said with a chuckle.

She gave a grin at his little comment and motioned for him to help her open the box. Cameron carefully unwrapped it and Kay removed the tissue paper covering the item, underneath was a large leather-bound book with elaborate gold embroidery used to write 'Sleeping Beauty', "It's... just a fairytale book?"

"Weird. It feels kinda anti-climatic if I'm being totally honest."

"I will admit that it is weird"

Just then, Deakins walked into Kay's office and wasn't surprised to see Cameron there, "Good morning Mr Black"

"Morning Sir."

"Agent Daniels, I'm glad Mr Black is here, we just got a call about case that the Deception team could very much help us out with"

Cam raised his eyebrows, "What's the case?"

"You'll see. Agent Daniels, tell Agent Alverez that he's on the case as well. I will see you at the crime scene" With that, she walked out.

"Come on Cam, let's go tell Mike to join us on the ride." Kay said as she picked up her coat.

"W-wait, what about the book?"

"It's just a storybook Cameron, I don't think that there is anything too important in there."

"I have reason to argue with that logic"

Kay rolled her eyes at the magician, "Come on now, you can ride with me"

Cameron smirked, "Can't argue with that logic." He followed Kay out the door. He was still curious about the book but maybe Kay was right and was just a storybook. However they hadn't even opened it and what they did know that this was very different from the Sleeping Beauty Story they were used to. The very first page of the book had an illustration of a very familiar light-haired man with medieval-like clothing dancing with a very familiar dark-haired, mocha-skinned woman wearing a light blue gown...

In the kingdom of Danica, Campbell and Jameson arrive at the palace and await an audience with the king. When they are finally let into the throne room, they quickly take notice of the royals seated in the thrones. They noticed King Lionel himself sitting with a droll expression on his tanned face and the royal crown sitting on his head. His new wife sat next to him with judgmental blue eyes staring them down, her long blond hair had been done up into an elaborate bun with a golden crown sitting atop of her head. Next to her was a young lady who appeared to be her daughter with long brown hair and blue eyes and she too was wearing a small yet elaborate tiara on her head. However the person who caught Campbell's attention right away was King Lionel's own daughter, Princess Kaeleigh. She had long brown hair and wore a simple blue headband. She didn't even pay any mind to the twins until she noticed one of them staring intently at her. King Lionel smiled at the twins, "Hello, welcome to Danica!"

Jameson and Campbell both bowed when the king addressed them and Jameson replied, "Thank you Your Majesty. It is truly an honor to be her in your beautiful kingdom"

Campbell added, "I never expected to be so amazed by such natural beauty" Making eye-contact with Kaeleigh, causing Jameson to not-so-discreetly elbow him in the side and Kaeleigh to blush.

King Lionel gave a hearty laugh, "Thank you for your compliments Gentlemen! As I'm sure you may be aware, I am King Lionel III. To my left is my wife, Queen Rodmilla. To her left, my stepdaughter, Cornelia and to my right, my own daughter, Kaeleigh"

Kaeleigh, Campbell thought. It was not the name he expected her to have yet it suited her well. Cornelia didn't even look at the two and simply kept her eyes on the door they had walked through. Rodmilla gave a cold smile, "Pleasure, I'm sure. What, may I ask, are you doing in Danica?"

Jameson cleared his throat, "Well, as you may be aware if our reputation has reached your lands, I am Jameson Noir and this is my twin brother Campbell Noir. We are performers and we create illusions to enchant our audience."

"How does that make you any different from the common wizard?"

Campbell spoke up, "Well, you see, my brother and I are not wizards at all, in fact, we possess no magical abilities whatsoever."

"How fascinating!" King Lionel said with intrigue. "How about you two perform for our ball next week? We are in need of some new entertainment."

Campbell and Jameson look at each other with surprise then quickly looked back at the king, "It would be an honour Your Majesty" They both said bowing to the king once more.

The king stood up from his throne and started walking down its steps causing Campbell and Jameson to quickly move to the side. As he walked out, he proclaimed, "I expect great things Gentlemen!"

Rodmilla followed her husband. Cornelia got up from her seat and started to make her to the stairway but very slowly as if waiting for Kaeleigh to leave first. As Kaeleigh got up from her seat and made her way to the stairs, she was trying to avoid making eye contact with Campbell. Not because she felt uncomfortable or uneasy by him but because she felt her face heat up every time when she looked at those blue eyes. However, because she wasn't looking where she was going, she didn't notice Cornelia sticking her foot out causing Kaeleigh to trip down the stairs, landing on her side. Campbell and Jameson looked at what happened and were shocked, it was as if Cornelia didn't realize they were still there. Even though it was only five steps, it still seemed to hurt a little. Cornelia simply made her way down the stairs and stepped over her stepsister as if she had nothing to do with it. When Campbell saw no one was going to help the princess get up, he made his way over, knelt down in front of her and held out his, "Let me help you Princess."

"Thank you." Kaeleigh spoke softly as she took the performer's hand as he help, "Your name was Campbell, correct?"

Campbell smiled which made Kaeleigh's heart flip a little, and she didn't like it. Campbell playfully raised an eyebrow, "Will we have the honour of seeing you at the ball?"

Kaeleigh raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid not, I have no intention of seeing your performance."

Both of Campbell's eyebrows raised up, "Have I done something to offend you Your Highness?"

Kaeleigh suddenly realized that her hand was still in his and quickly removed it, "Not at all, I simply do not like magic of any kind." She quickly curtsied and walked away...

In New York, at the docks, Kay and Cameron were making their way to the crime scene as they got out of the car when Cameron spoke up, "So, do you have a full name?"

"What ?" Kay asked with confusion.

"Is Kay short for anything?"

Kay understood and replied with a quick, "Nope."

"Really, I thought it was short for Kassandra or Kalyssa or something" Cameron stated.

Kay laughed, "No, my name is just Kay, been that way as long as I can remember."

Cameron and Kay walked in sync as he said, "You know, I don't ever met anyone named Kay before... then again, I've never met anybody like you before"

Cameron's words caused Kay's cheeks to gain a light pink colour. She then sped ahead a little towards Mike who was standing by the docks without there being a body nearby, "Hey Mike, so who's our victim? Did the corner already take it away?"

"That's just it," Mike said, "There is no body."

"What?"

Cameron suddenly appeared next to her, "I see what Deakins meant when she said the Deception team should be on this case."

Kay gave one of her 'I know Cameron' smiles, "That still doesn't explain why on earth we would get called here on a case when there is no body or remains."

Cameron very casually throws his arm around Kay's shoulders, "Kay, Kay, Kay, what do I always tell you?"

Kay smirked, "Never go to bed 'hangry'?"

"That. And that there is always more than meets the eye"

Kay rolled her eyes and tosses his arm back, "Alright then you look around here on the docks until the others get here and Mike and I will look around"

Cameron gave a slight pout, "Fine, exclude me. You're gonna miss me when a sea monster attacks!"

Kay laughed making Cam smile, "Okay Cam!"

Mike and Kay walked towards an alleyway next to the rental boats place by the docks when Mike ask Kay a question, "So Kay, when are you going to ask out Cameron?"

Kay suddenly stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, come on, you don't have to hide it from me, we all see it. You and Cam keep dancing around each other but neither of you have done anything about it."

"For the record, Cam and I are just friends."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh. You guys are awfully close for being just friends."

"We aren't that close."

"Close enough that he can randomly hide cards in your pockets twice a day."

"Okay, okay. You know what, I'm going to go check the other side of the building, see if there's anything there."

"Be careful!" Mike shouted.

"Don't worry, I have my gun!" Kay shouted back as she made her way to the other side of the large building. She thought she heard something, it was almost like an eerie voice and with each step she took, the voice got slightly louder until she suddenly stopped and suddenly a spinning wheel appeared out of thin air. She felt nervous, not just because a spinning wheel came out of nowhere but she felt like something was dragging her towards it and towards the needle on the spindle.

Back at the docks, Cam just sat on the bench waiting for his team when he suddenly felt a pain in his chest, it slowly started to increase more and more until he got off from the bench and knelt clutching his heart until the pain slowly went down and he didn't feel... anything.

He didn't notice his team had driven up until Dina ran over to him, "Cameron? Are you alright?"

"Kay." He simply breathed as he started running towards the boat rentals building ignoring the confused shouts of his team. He saw Mike and ran towards him, "Mike! Mike! Where's Kay?"

"Uh, she went to the other side of the building, why?"

"Is she okay?"

"I-I don't know she left about ten minutes ago and I was still looking for evidence over here."

"Other side of the building, got it!" Cameron turned around and started running towards the other side of the building.

"Wait, Cam! What's going on?"

"I don't know!"Cameron said as he ran towards the other side. When he got there, what he saw cause his heart to just drop. Instead of seeing Kay standing upright with a gun in her hand, she was laying motionless on the cold hard ground. He didn't even notice the spinning wheel. "No." Cam ran to her and kneeled down and carefully picked her up in his arms with one arm supporting her head and the other around her waist sitting her upright. "Come on Kay. Come on, wake up" It seemed she had no breath. He took two fingers and placed them on her neck, there was still a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Cam didn't know what to do for a moment and he simply leaned his forehead against hers just to collect his thoughts and breathe a sigh of relief that she hadn't left him.

He didn't even hear Mike run up to him until he asked, "Cameron? What happened?" Mike's eyes suddenly fell on the spindle and spinning wheel, "And what is that?"

Cameron looked up and noticed the wheel the spindle on it and whispered, "I'm not sure..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kaeleigh was in her tower room once again. That was the rule, if she wasn't out with her family, she wasn't out of her room. It was the rule her father had set after... after what happened with Carolina. It was fine for the most part, even though she couldn't be out, there was enough space in her room to practice her archery skills despite her father's protests. She believed that a person should be able to defend themselves even if they have people who can do it for them. She took aim and shot the arrow right into the bull's-eye on the tiny target she had placed on the other side of the room. "Nice shot." A voice came from the window causing Kaeleigh to jump. It was one of those magicians from earlier, the one with the kind eyes. He gave sheepish grin as he sat up on the window sill, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Kaeleigh shook her head, "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all" Kaeleigh furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, how did you get up here?"

"Figured out how to use the vines to travel around and when I found out that this was your room, I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Kaeleigh put her bow down, "Why?"

"I'm guessing you don't get out much so you seem to spend a lot of time in this room and I thought you might be lonely."

Kaeleigh raised a playful eyebrow, "You got all that from a single meeting?"

"And the facts that I noticed you being escorted to your room a few hours ago and there have been guards at your door since then." He admitted.

Kaeleigh gave a slight chuckle, "Well, I suppose, I'm not opposed to some human interaction. I'm afraid I might not be the best conversationalist though." She said, taking a seat on her bed.

"That's alright, we have a few days to get to know each other before the ball, we could spend time together when Jameson and I are not rehearsing for our show." He said, taking a seat on the chair by her vanity.

Kaeleigh smiled, "I'd like that... very much" Her response made Campbell smile. Little did they know that while they were having the first of many conversations, elsewhere, Princess Cornelia was planning something.

In New York, Kay was admitted into the hospital, still unconscious. "What happened?" Deakins asked looking over one of her best agent's body. Mike, Dina, Gunter and Jordan were all in the room

"They're still running test but as of right now... no idea" Mike replied with sadness in his voice.

Cameron didn't say a word. He had taken the chair on Kay's left and just held her hand in his own. She looked so peaceful and beautiful even in that pale state but at that moment, he would have given anything to see her open her eyes again, "Mr Black?" Deakins inquired, "You found her like this, any explanation you have in mind?" Cameron didn't answer, "Mr Black? ...Cameron?"

"No sir." Cameron whispered, "I have no idea how this happened... or why?"

Deakins turned to Mike, "If anything happens, if she even lifts a finger, let me know."

"Yes sir." Mike responded, showing Deakins out. He quickly turned back for a moment, "Hey guys, just remember that you all can't be in here for too long."

"Alright Mike, thank you." Dina said, taking seat on Kay's right. "What happened to you my friend?"

"Cameron?" Gunter spoke up, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Find an antidote?" Cameron asked wishfully.

"Maybe if we convince Deakins to let us see that spinning wheel, we could figure out what role it had." Jordan replied, "I mean, it's not every day a spinning wheel pops out of nowhere right?"

Cameron gave a small forced smile at his team, "Thank you guys."

Dina got up from her seat, walked over to Cameron and placed a kiss on his head, "We'll come back in a while to see how you're doing."

"Thank you" Cameron said turning his attention back to Kay, "Please wake up... please..."

In the Kingdom of Danica, a maid named Diana was collecting ingredients for something when Jameson startled her causing her to drop her items, "Oh my dear!" She exclaimed.

Jameson held up his hands, "My apologies. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Diana noticed he willingly picked up her items for her, "No, no. My apologies, I tend to jump a little too easily." She said taking them back.

"Could have fooled me..."

"Well... good day to you... "

"Oh. Jameson"

"Good day to you, Jameson"

"And to you..."

"Diana."

"Diana... Good luck with... whatever it is you plan to do with those items."

"Thank you." She called as she walked away.

Cornelia watched Diana walk away from Jameson and walk towards her chambers as she whispered to herself, "When I'm done... the love of the kingdom will be mine... and so will the love of that boy..."

In New York, five hours had passed since Kay had fallen unconscious and she showed no signs of recovery. After a while, Cam had started to inch his way closer to Kay. Maybe it was just him but he could have sworn that the closer he got to Kay, the steadier her heart rate became. After about an hour, he was still holding her hand and stroking her cheek until he himself fell asleep. He awoke from the sound of a click; he turned his groggy head to find someone he didn't think he would see again standing over him pointing a gun to his head, "Hello Cameron" said the Mystery Woman, "Why don't you and I take a little walk?"

To Be Continued...

Okay, so this might end up being three parts


	3. Chapter 3

Cornelia paced in her room as Diana came in with the ingredients she had been carrying, "It's about time."

"My apologies Your Highness" Diana carefully placed the ingredients on one of the many tables in the grand room.

Cornelia scoffed, "Just don't let it happen again." Diana remained silent, Cornelia rolled her eyes at the woman, "Well, don't just stand there. Go. Don't disturb me until dinner." Diana bowed and made her exit.

Diana made her way down the hallway when Kaeleigh came running towards her, "Princess Kaeleigh. Is everything alright Your Highness?"

Kaeleigh nodded as she gripped Diana's arm, "Yes, yes. Everything is fine. Well, not fine, fine... come to the gardens, there is much to discuss my friend."

"The gardens?"

"You know it is the only place that my father will allow me to walk without any of the guards... and where we can speak privately." Diana nodded as the two of them made their way to the gardens unaware.

In New York, Cameron and the Mystery Woman were walking in the hospital gardens with MW's gun discreetly hidden on her person. Cameron had to ask, "How did you even know I was here?"

"I know that wherever Kay is, you are." She replied then said, "You two always find each other... unlike you and Jonathan. You two have never had to find each other, you were always there"

Cameron winced at the sound of his brother's name, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"How's Jonathan?"

She stopped in her tracks for a moment, "I wouldn't know."

"What?"

"After a few days, Jonathan and I went our separate ways. Turns out... I don't understand him like I thought I did"

Cameron would wonder about that comment later, "Why are you here?"

"Just to see the grand finale."

"Of?" He asked getting frustrated.

"My project. It ends tonight. Kay's fallen under."

"Wait... you _poisoned_ Kay?"

MW smirked, "I'm surprised you have to ask."

Cameron was livid, "Why?"

"That's for me to know... and for you to find out too late."She said as she walked away.

"Too late? What are you talking about?"

She turned back, "I'll give you a hint; you only have until midnight Cameron. This particular poison works differently in this world."

" _This_ world?" Cameron whispered to himself, extremely confused.

In the Royal Danica Gardens, Kaeleigh and Diana were talking about what had happened earlier in Kaeleigh's room, "And he-he simply came into your room? Just like that?"

Kaeleigh laughed, "Yes! It was the strangest thing; no one has ever treated the rules so... loosely."

Diana smiled knowingly, "However..."

"However... it was quite... amazing really. I can't really explain myself but even though we spoke for a short while but speaking with him came so naturally. Almost as if we have known each other for years." Kaeleigh groaned and placed a hand on her forehead, "Look at me. I'm speaking as if I'm a naive little girl. What do you think Diana?"

"Oh well, it might be too bold of me to tell Your Highness as to what my thoughts are."

"Diana, you know that when it's just us, you are more than welcome to call me Kaeleigh... please my friend. I would also love to know what your thoughts are."

"Alright, if you insist..." Diana took a deep breath, "I think that you are quite fond of Campbell despite knowing him for such a short while."

"Fond of him?"

"I-I haven't seen you smile like this since..."

"Since I last spoke with my sister... I suppose you may have a point Diana." Kaeleigh shook her head, "But it could never work. Even _if_ I am fond of him... it's impossible..."

"Well, you know, I believe that nothing is impossible. I believe it just takes a little more time for some things than others"

In New York, Cameron went back to Kay's hospital room and called Mike, asked him to bring him that book that was left on Kay's desk. Despite Mike's confusion, he brought Cam the book and Cam explained what had happened, "So you think that this book could tell you what the Mystery Woman was talking about?"

"I don't know. I mean, nothing makes sense but Mike, look at this." Cameron points to the illustrations in the book. The illustrations inside had characters that looked almost identical to not just Kay and himself but everyone in their team. "I mean... this is..."

Mike smirked, "Impossible?"

Cameron shook his head, "I guess... I mean, a deception on this scale would be categorically impossible." Cameron looked over to Kay, "I keep thinking she's going to wake up and scold me for... something." He gave a slight chuckle. He was quiet for a moment, "Mike, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, of course."

"The mystery woman is the one who poisoned Kay. She's the reason I called you about the book."

Mike's eyes widened, "What!? How-"

"She somehow snuck in a few hours ago and... she told me that this book would explain everything but... it's just a fairytale!" He said slamming the book shut.

Mike didn't know what to say to his friend. He placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder, "What did she tell you?"

Cameron ran his hand down his face and looked down, "She told me that... Kay only has until midnight."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, "Until..."

"I don't know... my mind can only assume the worst." Mike and Cameron both looked at Kay whose time was running out.

In Danica, the celebration the king had planned was set to take place in just a few days. However something happened. Rumours were being spread throughout the kingdom that Kaeleigh may have had something to do with her younger sister's death. The morning before the celebration, Kaeleigh could finally go to her sister's grave on her own and placed a white rose on her coffin. Cornelia walked up to her and held her arms out, "Oh, Kaeleigh..." Kaeleigh hugged her step-sister, "I'm so sorry."

Kaeleigh's eyes were red with tears and her voice broke, "I never hurt Carolina. She was my best friend."

"Oh... I know that, you would have done anything to bring her back... anything..." Cornelia gives a look of concern, "I know that I am only your sister through our parents' marriage but should you ever need anything, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Cornelia. I can only offer you the same."

"Thank you. Now go rest up dear sister, there is a lot to be done before the celebration." Kaeleigh walked away as Cornelia returned to her room.

When she reached the door, the knight spoke with her, "Did she buy it?"

Cornelia nodded, "She sought comfort with me." She went into her room but before closing the door, she spoke again, "Getting rid of her will be much easier than I thought."

Kaeleigh was once again in her room, only this time she could walk out freely. She knew that there was always something off about the death of her sister, and she intended to find out what it was. She didn't even notice Campbell sitting on her windowsill until she turned around, "Oh, Campbell, you startled me."

"Going somewhere Princess?" Motioning to the bow and arrows next to the sack she was packing.

"Yes. If you must know."

"Where to?"

Kaeleigh sighed, "I'm going to go find out what happened to my sister."

"Your sister? Princess Cornelia? I believe she's in the next tower."

Kaeleigh smirked at the magician then her expression, "I mean... my little sister. She... she passed away."

Campbell's playful expression turned serious, "Your sister?"

"Carolina. My father... he couldn't deal with the pain of her loss so...

"He locked you away."

"Yes." Kaeleigh looked at him, "But now... rumours are starting to spread... saying I had something to do with her death."

"How?"

"She snuck out one night and when she came back... she fell ill. I believe something happened that night."

"How do you plan on finding out?"

"BY trying to figure out where she was. So I'm going to leave."

"Have you ever been outside the castle walls?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No. However, as the future Queen, not only should I know what happened to my sister but I should know my kingdom." She said as she packed the last item she needed. She then thought of something, "Do you know where the closest town is?"

"I can do something even better, I can take you there myself." Campbell suggested.

"What about the performance for the ball?"

Campbell waved his hand, "With my travel knowledge, we could go and be back the day of the ball."

"You think so?"

"Yes... but we need to leave at nightfall. Can't risk being seen."

"Of course." She stuck out her hand, "Partners?"

He smiled and took her hand, feeling a jolt of electricity as their hands met, "Partners."

The sun was starting to set in New York. If what the mystery woman said was true, Kay didn't have much time left. Cameron was starting to panic, he took her hand in his, "Kay? If you can hear me, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. If I hadn't insisted that you help me with Jonathan... you wouldn't be here right now."

If Kay was awake right now, she would have said, "I chose to work with you Cameron. I wanted to help you." That was what he loved about her, she was always thinking of others.

Cameron felt a very faint squeeze on his hand. He looked up, she hadn't woken up but she knew he was here. Kay's heart beats were starting to get faster which made Cameron worry. "Kay? Kay, come on, hold on." He cupped her face and knelt down to level himself with her, "Please. Come on, I-I can't lose you." Kay's heart rate wasn't slowing down. "Kay, I-I love you. Please hold on." Cameron knelt down and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

As their lips touched, he felt a warm breeze rush through him. When they parted, Kay's eye shot open as she gasped for breath and her heart rate returned to normal. Kay saw Cam looking down at her with shock and relief and... something else in his eyes, "C-Cam?"

"Kay? You're awake."He said, he rested his forehead against hers, "Oh thank God. I thought I was going to lose you."

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek as she steadied her breath, "You... you found me."

Cam chuckled, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

"Truthfully..." He helped her sit up, "The hospital room gave me pause." She looked at him with a concerned expression, "Campbell." He lifted his head in surprise at the name, a name he hadn't heard in a lifetime, "What happened?"

He squeezed her hand, "I-I don't remember... Kaeleigh."

 **Okay so... it's been a while since I wrote this story, but it needs to be finished, I think it'll be another chapter or two. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
